Heartsick
by angie9281
Summary: In the second final part of the Broken/Heartsick story, there is much pain and anguish to be sorted out in the aftermath of the terrifying and mentally damaging abduction that Sookie endured. the lingering effects have left her relationship in shatters until someone comes along with a way that could help heal and yet, it too would have its own consequences should she accept.
1. Chapter 1

**PART ONE**

 **Chapter 1**

It had been four long months without any sign or word from her. And having wanted to try to help the rest of the family heal, a nevertheless reluctant Eric had went through with holding the wedding for Aurora and Blaze. Now with a new son in law, he was grateful and yet, the pain and anger he still felt upon the deepest loss was still very present. There had been more than one attempt to find her and of course, her brother being a deputy for Bon Temps had become all too well on learning the ropes on missing persons cases. Which was what it was and yet it wasn't. she had left on her own accord and had clearly said she hadn't wanted to be found. In a letter that she had sent to her home several days after saying her goodbyes to Eric back in Sweden in his ancestral castle. It had been all he could do to keep her but he knew she couldn't and wouldn't be forced to stay. He would not treat her like a prisoner, as much as it pained him to have her leave. Yet after the most recent drama she had endured-being kidnapped by those she had thought were workers setting p for their daughters wedding. That they had used voodoo to erase her from the minds of Eric and Pam and Willa to try to keep them from coming after her….even though he had been able to somehow break through some of the magic and remember her, it had not been enough. It had delayed him enough to have her be violated more than once. That they had taken her for her blood, their bigger plans was to produce children with not only faerie blood and vamp blood that she possessed, but adding to it the magic of werewolves….it had somewhat been a success what with them having gotten three. But before they could try again, knowing her fast healing abilities, she had been finally rescued, the voodoo magic broken. But the damage both mentally and physically had been done. And it seemed as of the will to live, the light and fire that he loved about her was all but gone.

And of course, his loved ones who remained had been more than loyal and at his side, wanting to do what they could to help. Jason had come over every day even when he had nothing new to report. No sightings, no nothing. This evening, he was being offered a drink in the bar installed underground in the manor house, used mainly for parties with human guests…or whoever was actually able to imbibe alcohol. It had been some time since it was sued but the bottles were chilled and it was as sleek and sophisticated as any bar for public use. Sitting down on one of the 8 stools at the bar, Jason said nothing as he watched Eric get himself a little something, knowing he despised the artificial stuff. Still, he was way past the point where he should have had something to drink and so he sat down besides his brother in law and sighed. "I do…..appreciate your help of the past weeks….it has been….comforting to say the least. Everyone…they have done what they could. But at this point, I can only think it is a matter of time before she returns. She was gone for a time once before when she was in Faery for that year…and I knew she was live, I knew she would be back…"

"But?" Jason pressed. "You Don't think she will come back…..I mean, after what she went through….I wish there were still some of those guys left alive so I could get a piece of them."

"Not even you could have lasted long against them…though I appreciate the sentiment. You should have seen the carnage when I was through with them….." Eric mused, almost smiling at the memory but that smile fared as he sipped from his crimson drink. "I worry this time is different, that she won't come back. She said she is doing it to keep us all safe. I suspect she feels like a target and this latest incident….well I think it pushed her over the edge. And as angry as I was when she left…I can't say I blame her if she doesn't come back."

"But…you wouldn't just give up on finding her, you wouldn't….move on from her, would you? Because I ain't gonna want to be around to see that happen. It is you two or bust. Always has been even before either of you realized it." Jason said as he chugged down his tequila sunrise and drinking here with him, he had to let loose a laugh. "You know what time when you healed me at vamp camp….you said to dream nice things…" he trailed off as he met the blue eyes gaze of his brother in law. "Well I never got around to tell you that the dream I had….it couldn't have come at a more inappropriate time…I was in church at the time…" Jason recounted his dream he had had about himself and Eric and was glad to get something of an amused look out of the Viking.

"You certainly were in for a treat then were you not?" he said cheekily, beaming with a smile that hadn't been seen upon him for some time.

"Just trying to cheer you up and I think it was time to finally tell you that…so long as you keep it between the two of us….it was hard enough dreaming it let alone reliving it and telling you about it?"

"Am I not satisfactory, not your taste?" quipped Eric as he got off his stool and threw out the bottle of New Blood, thankful he was no longer in charge of that operation. The selling off of that which he had created had afforded him the life he had always wanted, not that he hadn't been proud of the accomplishment,. Hep v had been obliterated and he and his family had become obscenely wealthy. Still, he would give every penny away to have what he desperately wanted back at his side. The amusement faded quickly as his thoughts inevitably turned back to the gaping hole in his life and heart.

"I should head out….but I wanted to give you a update, or lack thereof. I wish there was more I could do for you, I really do. But with Aurora and Blaze unavailable with dealing with matters over in Faery-"

"They have popped in and out to check up on things…..she has tried using her magic to find her mother but it seems that even thought she refused the throne herself, Sookie is indeed the most powerful of the faeries to say nothing of having vamp blood in her too…but I appreciate the work you've put into the search. But I would call it off….maybe it would be best to."

Jason seemed shocked by the way he seemed to be giving up. "All I have to do is give the word to Andy and yeah, we can give up the search…..but…."

"If she wants to come home, I think she would be more prone to without knowing that there are eyes everywhere trying to find her. As much as I would love to send the cavalry out to get her back here, I can't force her and I would never force her to come home. I don't; want her to go back to seeing me as she once did…as nothing more than a monster. And truth be told…..I know what I am and am capable of. Perhaps she would be better off without me, regardless of the circumstances."

Jason was shocked at seeing someone he knew to be so tough and powerful being so candid with him. That he was said a lot as to how their friendship had grown over the past months. "Look, she is a strong woman and she hasn't felt this way for anyone as she does for you. You Can't give up on her. You didn't before so don't you dare do that now. I shouldn't have given up on her before and I did and I am not doing that again. It ate me up giving up on her. She will come home, just you wait and see. And when she does, we will all be here for her to help her sort through the crap she went through."

Appreciative, Eric led Jason upstairs and to the front door and thanked him once more, hitting a button that would allow the gates to open and for him to leave the ultra private three house community with ease. Alone with his dark thoughts once more, there was something he had to do, needed to do and though he wouldn't be proud of it, it was a release he so desperately needed.

 **Chapter 2**

There seemed to always be those trying to cause a racket at his bar. His appearances as of late had been few and far between and though Pam had said his lack of lording over the bar had certainly been a detriment to the business, he was always reminding her they really didn't need the money, that they kept the bar open out of sentiment, out of slight boredom. Fangtasia was still making decent bank and security had been beefed up for some time now, out of concern for the well being of his kin-namely Sookie, who sometimes worked there when not at Bellefleur's. it was a increasingly poorly kept secret as to what she was and though they seemed to be able to keep the information somewhat controlled, there were people-humans who were glamoured and supes who were threatened and/or killed-that picked up on the secret of the perky blonde. Pam herself, had been forced to eliminate a couple of vamps who had picked up on the fact that Sookie was more than a little unique and it was not just the vamp part of her. Humans who did learn of the secret would try to leave the bar in a hurry, hoping to sell what they knew to whoever was interested. More often than not, they got glamoured but some were killed when she was forced to defend herself. And it was always some down on their luck loser trying to make a profit off of the knowledge of what Sookie was. And orders were now for those vamps and weres who chose not to be cooperative to be held in the basement of the bar. Indefinitely. As luck would have it, there happened to be a few left from a few weeks back chained up

Pam tried to stop him as she saw him head to the basement. "When do you think enough is going to be enough? We've not heard any further whisperings about what she is and we've had everyone we know who could help purge that knowledge from their minds. Sookie's secret of what she is safe and I don't think it will get any safer. What I think this is really about is not wanting to get those who talk about getting a taste of her and what she is but revenge for helping break her and sending her away-" Pam was stopped by a hand to her throat and she was pulled down into the basement, away from any prying eyes, save for the prisoners who mattered not to him

"I don't expect you to agree with my methods or what I am about to do….but if I don't get this out of my system soon…" he looked into Pam's slightly unnerved face and knew that he truly was losing himself to the pain and anguish he had felt for weeks. He loosened his grip before releasing her completely, trying his back to her. "Maybe you're right…but I still can't take the chance of letting any supes live knowing what they know. They have been here from before she up and left and….they they claim they won't spill the beans.. They saw her when she had to fight off that drunk gut and she used her light….they were the only ones in the club that night and weren't able to be glamoured."

Pam sighed and knew he was not about to set these people free. "Do what you have to do then but either way, if her secret is out or not, people are always going to come out of the woodwork to hurt not just you two but me, Willa, everyone connected to you and her. And if killing these creeps gives you some satisfaction-" she was interrupted by a blur and then the smell of blood permeated the room as one by one, the supers were killed and even Pam winced at the sheer brutality. Considering she was not one to shy away from a good and bloody fight, seeing the strain that was upon her maker, it was breaking her still yet far from lifeless heart. She stood on the bottom of the stairs watching him as he surveyed the damage done. "I'll call the cleaners." she said stiffly, leaving him alone with the mess surrounding and covering him. He felt better but only marginally.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. Chapter 2

**PART TWO**

 **Chapter 3**

She had been able to cloak herself with her powers, becoming invisible even to him. And she had appeared in the basement as she had watched him dispatch of those who would try hunting her down, selling her out to bad people. And on his face, she saw sorrow, anger and a almost defeated look there that was enough to break her heart. But yet she was not prepared to confront him. She stood in the corner of the basement and watched and watched him stand in the center of the room, unmoving, head bowed. It was then he fell to his knees and to her shock, he did something she knew even now he rarely every did. There was a sobbing sound and it pained her to hear it and she heard him speaking in his native tongue and though she had learned some Swedish, she still had a great deal to learn. However, she did pick up on some familiar words that translated into "love" and "regret." there was no mistaking the names of the loved ones he was speaking to, those long lost and he had been left behind by, most of them not by choice. Unable to stand the way a invisible knife was striking her in her heart, she removed the magic that was cloaking her and stood gingerly at his side and she knew he sensed her, that she had reopened herself to being detected in every way possible. But before he could turn around to see with his own eyes, there came a blur and Sookie found herself pushed against the wall by a irate looking Pam.

"You dare come back here after four months…do you have any idea what you put us….him through?" she nodded her head toward where he had stood up, watching almost impassively Almost. Sookie could see there was faintest trace of relief there. Amongst the anguish and hurt she had put there. "We get you suffered by those wolves and that vamp who wanted blood and babies from you….but leaving…was that really the best option? Did you learn nothing from when he up and left, almost burning to death on the mountain?" Pam had a firm fold on Sookies neck, her anger like it was back in the old days when they barely tolerated one another. It would seem that she too was as hurt by her leaving as he had been and this was her way of showing it. Roughly, she took the girl and threw her to the ground. "Get the hell out of here before I do something I regret." but even Pam had the beginnings of tears in her eyes as it seemed to be paining her to be doing this. But it had been a long four months and she had never seen her maker as depressed, listless and as blasé as he had been. Even that time he had been sick and she had found him in France. This was ten times worse and she knew he was trying to go through the motions to play it cool, like he didn't care. But he did. Pam went for Sookie again, ready to throw the girl out of the club and ignoring the fact that she wasn't even trying to fight back, it was almost as of the girl was trying to allow her to get whatever release she needed out. But as she went to try dragging her out the secret back entrance in the basement, Pam was stopped by a big hand and with a single deadly look, she froze and stopped, letting the girl go but still determined. "She. Left you. Think of the past four months. Look at yourself and what she's done to you inside and out. When you found her back at the castle, all she did was taunt you…she let you see her just so she could go running off again and-" she was stopped by a even deadlier glare from her maker, which shut her up.

"I would very much like for you to leave us alone so we can talk. Keep the people upstairs taken care of and we can talk. Later, if I am in the mood to do so." he glanced at Sookie briefly before pointing towards the stairs. "Go. Now." and it was only after Pam had bit her lip and raced upstairs and the door closed with a slam behind her that they were left alone and he was able to take in the sight of her. She was dressed in a simple white dress with clear sequins upon it, sparkling even in the soft light and the shoes on her feet were dainty ballet flats. Her style of dress could point only to one thing. She had been off to Faery again.

 **Chapter 4**

"I didn't; stay there long, just a month in our time…long enough to get myself out together and to-"

"they knew you were there and said nothing, reported nothing to me. And for a month you were safe there while I worried."

"I asked Aurora and Blaze not to say anything. I needed time to heal from everything I went through. You're a guy, what would you know about you being…" she couldn't bear to say the word but he knew and he looked slightly abashed before the fury returned. "We all have worried, feared the worst that even with your powers, you still could have been…..people know who you are, who you were with. There is no longer a point to pretend that that secret is just that anymore." Eric said as he stood where he was, making no attempt to even touch her.

She was not unaware of that fact, that he seemed not to even want her here in the room, let alone to touch her. "This was a mistake…..I never should have….come back….and you…you respected my space, you could have come looking for me in Faery with the ring and you….you didn't…."

"I was close to doing so. I didn't want to push you away any further than I already felt you were." he replied flatly, turning to head upstairs. "You had better go….wherever it is you want to go. you're free like you so clearly wanted to be." he was halfway up the stairs when she reappeared in front of him and was able to get a closer inspection. He was disheveled, not just from the executions he had just performed but clearly, he had seen better days. He was hungry, that much she knew, she felt it. "I came back for you. I missed you. And I had to do what I did. You have no idea what it was like…that screwed me up so much…but when I had time to myself, and I thought about things….I realized I am strong enough to overcome this. Well almost. I did need you after all. I was a idiot to have left to try to deal with this on my own. Is that what you want to hear, that I was an idiot?" he had pressed past her and seemingly was trying to ignore her. But then that sound that had always gotten to him started up and he turned to see her wandering back down to the floor of the dungeon. Waving a hand, her light destroyed every last trace of the violence that she had witnessed and the smell of blood was gone, replaced by what he could only describe as sunshine and a summer breeze. She sat at the bottom of the steps and felt herself being left alone here in the room. Perhaps there was no coming home again and knowing the pain and anguish she had put into him during her absence and even before, she also knew the had a right to have done what she had. Storming up the stairs, she ignored the stared of ginger and Pam and marched right into the office where she knew she would find him. Sure enough, he was poring through files and papers, doing all he could not to think of her. Like that was possible. The door of the office slammed shut and locked and she used he magic to seal them inside, no one could enter or leave nor hear what was going on inside. Getting up, the Viking ignored her and went to leave, only to find the magic burn his hand when he tried touching the door. He was not amused and spun around angrily to face her.

"I have work to do…I don't have time for these games."

She looked incensed now. "Games? You think what I went through was a game?" she felt the energy, the magic, everything that she was wanting badly to escape. But she also didn't want to risk leveling the building. Instead, she strode up to him and looked up at him. Placing her hands on his temples, she send her magic to do its work, revealing the scope of how her powers had evolved. And she watched as he seemed to be in a daze. Before he started to wince, to shout. He was seeing and experiencing everything she had back when she had been held captive. Including the rape, including the pain she felt as she birthed three beings she had no say in bringing into the world. And as she released her hold on him, it took a few moments before he was back in the here and now. And if it was possible, she swore he looked paler than usual. Slowly, those gorgeous eyes of his looked down at her and for once, eh had no words but allowed her to fall into him and he found himself embracing her gently and yet fiercely protective at the same time.

 **Chapter 5**

Home. It was strange to be back but she was more than glad to be here. After taking a extra long soak in the huge Jacuzzi tub they had, she allowed the foam of the bubbled to cover her skin, massaging her as if she was amidst clouds. It had been a long time since she had felt this relaxed and calm. By showing him, allowing him to see that she had gone thought had done the trick, as disturbing as it had been for him. They had left the bar without anything else happening with Pam but judging by the way she saw them together, she knew they were on the mends but was still simmering about the long absence. He had said she would get over it and Sookie hoped that was the case and vowed to speak with her the next evening. But as it was, dawn was rapidly approaching and though neither need fear the run, the fact that they were both exhausted and famished was something that certainly needed addressing. It was only because he had decided to join her in the foamy bliss of the bath that they had delayed anything for sustenance. As they toweled off one another, the light seemed to return to the both of them and as they chanced into sleep attire-she a two piece silk top and bottoms in a lilac shade, he track suit bottoms and nothing more-they were curled up in their large bed, Sookie having brought the meal right to him as she for herself had prepared herself a turkey sandwich and some milk.

"I gotta eat before you can eat…honestly, I should have grabbed something before I came to the bar…but I was so….nervous." Sookie said as she ate her meal in bed, looking sideways at him, he looked clean at least but slightly sickly. And knowing she was the root of it pained her but soon, that would be changed and things would be almost back to normal again. Whatever normal was anyway. And there was something she wanted to tell him, something she was ready to say. "Please don't be mad at Blaze and Aurora, they didn't; like keeping this from you, that I was there for the past month…they were only trying to help me."

He looked at her and shook his head. "If anything I am just…thankful." it was a word he had not said much in his life but he meant it. Truly and deeply. "I wanted nothing more than to go there….to Faery…but I wanted to respect your wished….I know in the past I have tended to be heavy handed and that didn't pan out so well for me most of the time….I learn from ,y experiences." there was that elephant in the room he desperately wanted answered. "How are you….feeling….after everything….."

She knew what he was referring to and had to appreciate that he was trying to be tactful about this subject. That he had killed those who had taken advantage of gave her some satisfaction but there would always be the memories…and those three reminders in Faery of what she had gone through. "I feel…..on the mend…..but I am still having nightmares. I still feel like there are still eyes everywhere I go, worrying that they will come after me and I get treated as I did at the bequest of Milton and Frederic. What I think I want to do though is meet them…someday….but I am not ready for that step… I'm just not."

Stroking her hair, he didn't know what to say, what words could help her get through this. It was true that there were three little ones she had a connection to and he didn't. that was a glaring matter of fact. "They are in good hands with those…sisters…and I am sure when the time is right you will go meet them. And you don't have to admit your identity, you could go to them as a stranger….as an acquaintance."

"I need to think on this for some time…but for now….can we just sleep? There is so much on my mind and honestly, it is tiring. There is something I would like to discuss tomorrow."

There was a movement indicating he was nodding and she was soon out like a light, safe and sound back home but he couldn't help but wonder if this too was temporary. The way she started moving around, softly moaning and sobbing made him forgo his own needed rest and pulled her closer to him, wishing he could remove the scars that the greedy and psychotic villains had inflicted upon her, someone who had never done anything to slight them. Where they would go from here was anyone's guess.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	3. Chapter 3

**PART THREE**

 **Chapter 6**

It had been a dream, all of it. The last thing he knew was true was the fact he had seen her at the bar and she had, in fact confronted him. But as he sat in the still blood soaked dungeon of his bar, he realized he had led his mind drift off, that he had hoped, wanted things to have been better for them. But his words had stung her and so she had fled again, rebuffed by the pain he still felt at her. And Pam was, of course tending to take his side on the matter and after hearing the daydream he had fled into, upon learning he had dreamt that they had so blissfully reconciled, she felt badly for him more than she but had to finally admit that the girl had been through a ordeal and was feeling less angry towards Sookie. Still…the damage she had inflicted was very much there still and there was no forgetting about that. Meanwhile, as they sat silently in his office, the woman in question was using her power to keep herself from being detected in any way. She was now just outside the closed door and was overhearing their conversation.

"She ran off…..I am certain of it. After you said what you said to her. And don't you dare say anything about me eavesdropping and I know you wanted me to stay out of this….but she's hurt….both of you are hurt and honestly, I Haven't seen anyone as heartsick as either of you. You may be angry at her and I am too. But I think….I think we don't even really understand what she endured. Think about it. She was raped…had to have three kids against her will, you were all screwed up and wound up being too late to stop any of it…that they wanted to keep using her as nothing more than a breeder….well, I think I would have issues with that too." Pam said as she sat in a chair on the other side of the desk as he tried to keep working, rifling through paperwork. But she knew her words were hitting him strong and true. As they spoke, the one outside the door, the one they were speaking about, fled the bar, not bearing to hear anything else being said. She simply couldn't handle it and in her mixed up emotions, there was the briefest of sparks of the bond as she was finally relenting, wanting to make herself known that she was around, at least to him. With the bond open she fled the bar nevertheless and Pam was startled as she watched him sweep from the room without a word or look at her. She had a feeling she knew what the cause was and she could only hope that the girl was ready to end this rift that was clearly forming between them. All thanks to those who had wanted to use her for such nefarious purposes.

 **Chapter 7**

She hadn't gotten far, tripping over her own feet and falling face forward into a puddle. The rain was increasing in intensity and she hadn't thought about what the weather was, she had wanted instead to leave, regretting having returned so soon….well, soon to her. It had been four months…four months and when she finally returned, the tension and hurt she had inadvertently caused…well, her heart was breaking and she felt more confused and pained than ever. Was she wrong to have returned? Should she have even come back at all? Never had she truly thought she wouldn't ever come back, thought there were some moments when she wondered if she should. It was too late now and as she got to her feet after a rare lack of gracefulness, she found herself looking at a pair of large black booted feet. Slowly, she got up, tears mingling with the rain falling on her face and she looked forlorn, though unable to meet the stoic gaze of her one and only.

"We need to talk. Somewhere a little less wet." he said as he lifted her chin to look at him. "I don't have my car this evening…." he said and she knew what he was getting at. But she didn't exactly move fast to climb up into his arms. "Sookie….don't be foolish…." he chided her. "After everything….I think we both need this…."

She admitted she agreed and so she flew up into the night sky, a flash in the sky indicating that there was a little lightning headed in their way, hoping and praying that they could and would avoid being struck. Then again, she knew he loved a challenge. It was a few minutes later when they were back at their home, a place he said on the way he had rarely lived in since she had left. "I never meant to-" she said after she heard what which he had endured the past weeks, months, in her absence.

"I didn't want to be in a place surrounded by memories, by your simply not being here. And I kept busy with the bar…heard from your brother and others worried about you….though I admit, save for Jason, I made sure people were glamoured to forget, to now even be aware you were missing and I suppose you are to everyone save for Pam and myself, am I correct?" he waited for her to answer and she managed a slight nod. "I know it had to be hard for you…but haven't you learned anything from the past? You Don't have to take on things on your own? It took me too long to realize that and it nearly cost me my life…..I don't want to see you lose anything because of what has been done to you. And if there was any way I could undo what happened to you, I would do it without a second thought."

They were in the living room, towels brought out of one of the three bathrooms in the house but it was by a silent use of her magic that they were instantly dried off. There was a long silence and she hated the fact that her decision to leave after suffering so-suffering that was certainly not his fault and yet, if not for the magic involved he could have stopped things before going too far-she wouldn't be in such a state of mind. Pain was something they were both all too familiar with and as calm as he was trying to be, as patient as he was trying to be, the wounds of his past had never truly healed completely and her departure had torn them open once again. "I didn't leave to hurt you." she said after a long silence, seeing the way he was avoiding looking at her, as if unsure what he wanted to say to her. "I made you hurt and I can not forgive myself for that…this…..this was unlike anything I have gone through…I didn't know what else to do, where else to go."

"You didn't need to go anywhere. Not with those here who…care about you and worry about you…." he replied icily, more than he had intended. He was trying to keep himself from sounding cold towards her, knowing it was hurting her by doing so. But wounded as he was, he still had trouble reacting any other way. "Four months and you couldn't even….you couldn't bother at least sending me word that you were ok, to say nothing of the fact you were hidden in Faery for a month by our son in law and daughter?"

"Be glad that they managed to break the spell that made time work differently there than here, it works the same now." Sookie spat as she glared at Eric with rage in her brown eyes. Rage, that when properly stoked would manifest in a magic only the most powerful faeries could summon. Faerie Rage. And she wanted to keep it at bay and yet, black and purple energy could be seen bubbling around her for a brief moment. And she knew he saw that magic appear and saw, to her surprise, him cringing, regretting how he was fueling her temper. Her power, when un the throes of this rage, was devastating and though he had only seen it once, he would prefer not to see it again, especially since it could possibly be sued against him. He knew in that state of mind, she may not have complete control and could lose herself to it. Even she looked a little shocked that that magic had manifested. "The last thing I want to do is hurt you…..in any way. Know I have done that enough in the past….but it wouldn't be fair for me to stay here in this…..state of mind. My heart….it breaks for you and me and what we are at now….that you destroyed what I gave you…the band that signified how I feel-"

"I thought…..I thought we could settle this here and now….but all I can see when I see you here…is you being the mother of three kids neither of us asked for but that you are always to be connected to. And all I see is that I was weak and too tale to stop that from happening. I failed you….and it is why I am letting you go. Leave." he said, turning his back to her. "Go to Faery, start a new life. You are royal, why not have a safer way of life there?"

By now, the rage had returned, fed not just by her anger and frustration of the situation, but the sadness she was feeling, disbelief at what she was hearing. She released a shout of anguish, shattering every piece of glass, every window in the room. The light surrounding her was purple, dark. And there was streaks of black. Somehow, she stopped herself and let the power return to its dormant state, but it was clear by the look on her face, it was not easy. "So…that's it…..because of your perceived failing of me you are pushing me away? I thought we were past all of that."

"You think I can change so easily? You think that it is easy to be a better person being with you? I wanted to be honorable, I wanted to be better and I thought you made me as such….but seeing you in…..that way back at that building…hearing those three come into the world as they did, caused by you being assaulted…raped….I can't stand the idea of it happening again. Perhaps being apart is better for both of us. I want you gone. Now." he wouldn't look at her, her face melting into pure anguish. But she was not about to leave. She walked up to him and went to grab his arm, to try to force him to look at her. That this all had spiraled out of control as it had….she regretted that she had not been able to break free of Frederic and Milton's clutches. Regretted that this wedge between them had gotten deeper. And it was when he was forced to turn to face her that his own bottled up anger showed and he shoved her angrily aside, forcing her to land on her read on the living room floor. As the realization dawned on him of what he had done hit him, he was quick to start to apologize. "There's always that bit of my former self n my head…my heart…." he sent to try to apologize, cursing himself, cursing his temper for that which he had just done. She sat there, looking up at him, frozen in emotion. It was then she knew things were not ever going to be the same again. Never.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	4. Chapter 4

**PART FOUR**

 **Chapter 8**

The lat hour had been a blur. For a moment, she wanted to bolt. But she was tired of running, tired of everything, the drama and angst. She wanted forgiveness, peace of mind and without a word, she flashed the both of them from the house to Faery. He was wearing the ring that allowed him passage and safety from the sun but as it was nighttime now, she knew they had nothing to worry about. Well, not exactly nothing. They had reappeared before a stately red brick building that was nearly as large as their manor back home and in the back yard, they saw youngsters playing and running around, looking happy and healthy. There were young ladies surveying the little ones who ranged in age from barely walking to young teens. And the older kids were over on the far side of the play area, practicing the use of their powers. But as one of the sisters watching over the younger set, some sitting under a tree in swings made of vines and tree branches, the two newcomers were frozen in place.

"We were wondering when you may…come to see them." a slender faerie with closely cropped brown hair approached, wearing a voluminous yet practical peach colored sundress. All the sisters wore armbands denoting their positions and prestigious positions they were, as they were tasked with guiding these orphans to be put on the right path instead of being alone, forgotten or led to a path that could turn them to darkness. "We've not met yet though you've never had any reason to come by to this place…my name is Fiona, by the way. Would you…like to see them?" the woman asked as she opened the gate that they were speaking through and with a silent nod, Sookie followed the sister into the plentiful play and recreational area which was replied with gardens everywhere, a gate separating the older and more rambunctious kids from the far younger ones. Following her in silence and with tension still very much rolling off his body, the Viking stepped through the gate was well, the door closing behind them with a gentle click and even under the light of the moon and stars, they were aided further by glowing crystals set into the trees, creating a pre twilight look to the outdoors. And then Fiona stopped before a tree swing in which there sat up three children looking to be at least two years old but thanks to their genetics, were aged faster. Two girls and boy sat up looking up at the strangers and yet seemed almost happy to see them, all had hazel eyes and dark hair, as did whoever it was who was their "father".

"They…..they are adorable." Sookie said as they all started to reach up toward them, almost as if they knew who she was. But then their attention was turned to some toys in their laps and so, as any children were prone to do, their focus turned elsewhere. "Have they….done anything…I mean…do you know their background?" she reddened, embarrassed by the way they were brought into the world, not from love and that, she felt was the worst thing about this whole mess.

Fiona patted her shoulder reassuringly. "Your daughter explained everything that happened and I am so sorry you endured such pain and….well, I would be lying if there was not some whispers of concern about them being beings of three supernatural backgrounds….but I feel what with enough care, love and time spend here, they will become great protectors, great warriors who will help this realm thrive….but somehow I feel you came here for….

"Closure." spoke up the Viking as the two women looked up at him. "This has wreaked havoc on our lives and I think she wanted to make sure they were going to be ok…..but I came in hopes…in hopes that this could be forgotten. Put behind us so we can move on with our lives. If that is even possible." he tried to restrain the bitterness he felt but it was not possible and Fiona wasn't surprised to hear this.

"There is something I can do for you both, to help you both heal from this. And I can promise the three will be cared for and that you won't be completely lost to them nor they to you." Fiona was speaking cryptically and a impatient Sookie was wanting desperately for a resolution.

"I don't hate them." she said quickly. "I want them well cared for and I would do anything to keep them safe, which is why I am glad they are here. But I can't go on with the knowledge….."

"Which is why I have something I can give you. It will take the memories of this incident away from not only you but everyone connected to it. It will be as if it never happened and yet the caring, the concern you feel towards them….lets just say you will feel a connection to them to keep checking on them on occasion. But you won't remember who they are to you. And also, the blood ties you share with them will sever." Fiona explained. And she saw the couple before her looked almost….hopeful.

"It would be best to get this pain from me…I-we-can't move on from this, its too painful and its nearly split us up for good and I can't let that happen." Sookie said, some anguish in her voice. "This isn't…ideal but I think it is best for everyone. The kids are clearly loved here and protected and my daughter is here and…" she looked to her left to where he stood. "What do you think?"

"I think it is up to you." Eric said gently, more gently than he had spoken to her in some time and for that, she was relieved.

She bit her lip, looking from him to the three happy toddlers now playing with another of the faerie sisters. "Let's get this over with…before I let my emotions talk me out if it. I know this if for the best…."

 **Chapter 9**

They entered the building and were immersed in pleasant and calming scents. Chamomile and other floral scents permeated the air but were far from being overwhelming and it was brightly lit building, rooms were plentiful and sisters were bustling around with yet more children, feeding, cleaning and teaching, as was seen through the windows of the rooms that the trip passed. Finally, they reached what seemed to be the meeting room, high backed plush leather chairs sat around a oval table made entirely of a rose colored marble streaked with gold and copper. It would have been gaudy somewhere else but in this room stately as it was, it was a perfect addition. Placing a hand onto a bare part of the cobblestone wall, the stones melted away to reveal a arched doorway, to which Fiona was about to enter, gesturing for the two of them to be seated, telling them she would return shortly.

As soon as the sister had retreated from sight and the hidden door was shut once more, the two, seated next to each other were too preoccupied to take in the splendor of the room around them. "I really do think this is for the best…..I am not abandoning them, am I? I mean, technically they are-" sookie was cut off by a almost pleading look by her Viking

"Don't…..don't even start torturing yourself about this. You were able to see they are in good hands and like that Fiona said, there will be that connection, a small one , remaining there…..I won't make you do this and as much as I would want you to go through with this….you have a mind of your own and have to do what you think is right."

She bit her lip and nodded. "Then if this is what I need to do to get our lives back together again….knowing they are safe and loved…..this whole ugly mess will be lost to us and for that I am grateful but part of me does feel a little guilty about agreeing to do this. But it is for the best of everyone involved."

A third voice chimed into the conversation. It was Aurora, blaze at her side. "We had heard you had come and came to give some support…." she wasn't able to finish her sentence as she was embraced by her parents, the first time they had really had a moment of peace together for some time. Hearing what was about to go down, Aurora looked somber. "If you think it is for the best….all of us…we will forget the events leading up to this?"

"Those three will become orphans, parentage unknown, although I worry about the fact that they have the combination of three races running through their veins…." Sookie replied.

"Well, about that…." another voice entered the conversation and Fiona returned from whence she had gone to. "I can create a brew that can permanently make their were genes dormant, save for the healing and speed that weres have. It wouldn't be like I would be taking from them, not with the blood in their veins from you, Sookie. They would love their lives as enhanced faeries, nothing more nothing less. It is for their own good and with the help of Aurora here, we can ensure no one will question the fact that they have faerie blood with a healthy dose of vampire blood in their veins. More memory magic I know but it is all for the good of those three special children."

"Can we get this done with then, please?" Sookie said as a thought popped into her head. "Things got….dicey back home and there may be a big mess and-"

Aurora vanished for a moment and returned a few minutes mater. "Things back at you home are back t being immaculate. Perfect. But wow, what a mess there was…all that broken glass….

"A little of the fury reared its head." Sookie replied, looking a little embarrassed. And it was then a goblet was handed to her. "I don't want to take memories from any of you but…."

"We are fine with it. We all know the kids will be fine and we want you to be fine. And dad." Aurora said.

Blaze nodded. "And when they are bigger, I would be glad to work with them teaching them to fight. I mean, I already spend time in the orphanage with Rory anyway, so….I like kids. But we have decided…we don't want any of our own. Simply because we wouldn't want to risk leaving orphans ourselves. Besides, we get plenty of joy from the kids here. And Rory said your brother's kids are pretty fun." Blazes looked at Sookie with a gleam in his eyes.

"Yeah, they are pretty great…. " Sookie replied. "Are you all ready?"

Everyone nodded as she downed the contents of the goblet. Then everything went blurry.

 **Epilogue**

No one in her family, none of her friends were any longer aware of the ordeal with Frederic and Milton and the three children that had been the result of their plans. It was indeed for the best and without a single soul in either realm knowing the truth any longer, it was a step in moving on that no one realized they had even taken.

Awakening with a jolt in their bed in their home, she shook off the feeling she had had a intense nightmare and yet couldn't recall a shred of it. And yet she felt somehow lighter, less stressed and calmer than she had felt in some time. Sighing contentedly, she leaned back and let her head fall on the silky black pillow, staring at the ceiling for a few moments before turning her head to the right and saw him resting, dead to the world. Things were as they were meant to be, a little voice inside her was saying and she soon found herself drifting back to sleep, worry free and yet, a dormant part deep within her comforting her in the fact that the children she no longer knew existed were happy and healthy. When tier paths would cross again was a mystery but it was written in the stars that someday, they would meet again, not fully understanding the importance of one another. And yet, there would always be that bond. No matter what.

 **THE END**


End file.
